Seems to be Fate
by Dess-Chan
Summary: Ch1 up. Xe X Ar. AU. Diff way Xena and Ares met... with a touch of our fave Roman!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or any other characters associated with Xena Warrior Princess 'cause if I did her and Ares would be married and she would be a goddess… or this would have happened….

Other notes: Ares POV and AU

**Seems to be Fate**

I would have to say I first noticed her when she brought the platter of cheese and bread to me end of the table after the big gladiator fight. As patron god to Rome, I saw more than I wanted to; which is weird coming from the God of War right? Her bright blue eyes caught mine for a second but quickly looked away and hid behind her locks of raven hair.

~*~

I didn't see her again for three years. She was now the still young age of ten, but her beauty shown through her youth and I knew she would look proud on my arm in 5 or so years. But she was also a slave and the chances of her being anything more than a sex slave to me was unlikely. There was also the added bonus that the Emperor's young son of 13 also noticed her radiance. He also was a sick twisted boy and got pleasure slapping her around.

~*~

It was two years later when she snapped and socked him in the jaw. His face had a bruise for days and I laughed every time I saw it. A few days later I was called upon to witness a fight. Gaius sat upon his throne next to his fathers and smirked when she came out into the field. She was only twelve! Her too big armor was slipping off and the sword was ridiculously heavy and large for her. I knew she had no chance in hell and it was too late to save her. How wrong I was! I don't know where or how she learned to fight but she knew! The armor was quickly gone leaving her in only a slight leather shift. The sword found its way towards the guard's neck and he dropped his spear. She quickly gathered it and charger the brute set against her. She flung it forward causing him to stop in his tracks in fear. It dissolved as he realized she was a meter off. She flung herself forward and spun around on the spear. The momentum gave her the power to deliver a kick to his stomach making him fall forward, and he was out. She won!

The crowd went wild! And Gaius wasn't so happy anymore. He got up and stormed away. She looked tired and stumbled forward only to be caught by the guards as they took her away.

I couldn't wait for her to be my queen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Well first chapter up and done… I would add more but homework calls… So see you next time!! Sorry it is so short... but good stop point.

Oh and flame away!! Or water away!! (if fire is angry wouldn't water be happy?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or any other characters associated with Xena Warrior Princess 'cause if I did her and Ares would be married and she would be a goddess… or this would have happened….

Other notes: Ares POV and AU

Seems to be Fate: Chapter 2-

It was five years later when I noticed her again. No longer a scrawny child but a busty young woman. Her body was wrapped tightly in sheer cloth that barely covered her, letting the brain work the magic of imagination. Noticing her I also saw another man leering at her. Gaius Julius Caesar was now twenty and in command of a large portion of the Roman fleet. His muscles were taught showing under his uniform and his armor sparkled brightly under the dim lights.

Stupid fucking twerp.

He snapped his fingers and the dancers came over standing before him and bowing. He pointed to her and the others backed away. Music came from the far corner and she began to sway and dance for him. And only him. I was enthralled by her beauty and the curves of her body being quite obvious made my pants tighten.

I wanted her… NOW! But Caesar had her for now. At the next Bacchanalia I would call her first. Fist come first serve boy prince.

He pulled her roughly onto his lap his lips crashing against her. I moaned watching them ad the party seemed to stop. The whole room was watching him molest her. She didn't pull away but she was ridged against his touch.

His mouth came up to her ear whispering who knows what but it scared her and she put forth herself to touch him back. They were now thrusting against each other moaning loudly.

A crowd emerged around them cheering them on to take off clothes. Or at least for her to strip, knowing that asking their potential ruler to undress for them would cause for execution.

Caesar stood abruptly knocking her off his lap. He licked his lips and glared at the crowd dispersing them. He motion over some guards and motioned towards her and then to the hall leading to his room. He walked away and the guards looked her up and down noticing that the party was still going and Caesar probably wanted her afterwards without the peasants milling about.

At least that's what I assume. He mentioned the candles as if to tell time with them.

I got up knocking the girls I had accumulated away from me. Walking over to her I pulled her up to the couch next to her.

"What is your name?" I questioned lightly. Her lip was bleeding either from the fall, or the kissing getting rough or…. My eyes narrowed. If he hit her I would…

Why was feeling this rage towards the boy? She was a mortal, a very pretty one but a mortal. A roll on my bed and nothing more. And yet I felt a burning within me saying that I should protect her, no matter the costs.

"Xena… my lord" Her head was bowed before me.

Gripping her chin I pulled her face to look at me.

"Ares, please juts call me Ares" I smiled my charming grin.

She smiled weakly at me and wiped the blood away form her mouth. Her lips were so pink and swollen, I leaned down towards her when the guards ripped her away from me.

"YOU DARN ANGER THE GOD OF WAR?!" I thundered.

"I gots my orders to takes this young thang to teh prince now. Ya here?" he and his buddy chortled knowing very well what the prince wanted with her.

I calmed down very well that right now the prince had ruling over me for her. He saw her first.

Sneering I watched the two thugs take her away. Her head bent I begged to whom ever that she would look back. Her head lifted and she looked over her shoulder smiling as she saw me.

AN: Well another chapter up. Hope people are reading this…. Please comment so I know to continue typing this up…. Wrote out the next three chapters or so but not wroth typing it up is no one is reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or any other characters associated with Xena Warrior Princess 'cause if I did her and Ares would be married and she would be a goddess… or this would have happened….

Other notes: Ares POV and AU

Seems to be Fate

Chapter3

Later that week the emperor of Rome requested my presence. Figuring it was another gladiator fight I came to see him alone in the Halls of Games, which is where a group of senators would all gather before the fight.

"Ah… My lord Ares, there is a favor I wish to ask of you"

A favor? Me? I looked at the pudgy man my best "angry god face" on.

"Well hurry, I don't have all day" I waved my hand at him

He cleared his throat

"But of course. I am sure you have seen the particular liking my son has taken to the salve girl. Umm… what's her name? The black haired blue eyed one. The Greek. Well my son wishes to take her as a bride. Despite being incredibly unusual I feel that she would make a fine Empress, if she had proper training"

"And where is this getting to?" I inquired

"Yes… ummm. Well. Wouldyoutrainher?"

"Excuse me?" If he said what I thought he said she would be mine and my sad plan to break her out didn't matter anymore.

"Would you well train her? Make her a noblewoman. Get rid of that barbarian blood that lurks beneath her flesh. I tried to convince Julius he would prefer a Roman noblewoman or possibly a princess from one of our territories, but he insisted it would be her. If you agree you will have two years to make her into a classy woman and a cover story will be made to bring her legally into the Caesar family."

Two years… I would have two years to train her and make her the best Rome has ever seen. No the best the world has ever seen. And her potential if it met my standards,

The God of war might have found a wife. A goddess. Of war.

I liked the sound of it. She was gorgeous and smart and could fight. With maybe half a year training she would surpass my current tops generals.

But would she be compliant?

Noticing the emperor again I decided I had an answer.

"Yeah, I'll train her"

AN: I know another short one…. I have decided my original story line is dead and a new one has started. I promise the next chapter will be long!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or any other characters associated with Xena Warrior Princess 'cause if I did her and Ares would be married and she would be a goddess… or this would have happened….

Other notes: Ares POV and AU

Seems to be Fate

Chapter 4

It had been three months since I first took her under my wing. And my prediction of half a year?! HA! It would take MAYBE another month. She already knew a lot. Fought with her brothers as kids.

I watched her sleep remembering the story she'd just told me….

_I am from a small province in Thrace. __Amphipolis__. I lived there with my two brothers, my sister and my parents. _

_My sister. Gabrielle. I haven't seen her in eleven years. She wanted to be a poet. Always hated it when Toris, Lyceus and I fought. We started practicing with swords when we were five. Might've been a bit young but we were determined to stop the armies from destroying our town. My parents died in the fight. My siblings were taken to different Roman families. _

"_But what about the gladiator fight? There is no way you remembered how to fight after seven years"_

_She smiled as if remembering a fond memory. _

_There were some other prisoners that took a fond likeness to me. No not THAT way. They saw me as a little sister. They taught me how to fight again. Reminded me of everything I had learned and still had to learn. _

_Some nights I didn't get more than a few candles marks of sleep. I fought. I practiced. I got better. _

"_Well why were you chosen for the Caesars?"_

_They took us into a room with other children and Julius came in playing with all of us. He apparently had a crush on me or something. He choose me and the others were taken out of the room._

_He looked at me with shinny eyes and said "You will be my friend now. You will do everything I say and you will not complain."_

_I stopped talking after that. _

_I remember you. I saw you when I was six. About a year after I was taken. And then at the fight. I always hoped you would take me away from there. Ever since then. And now you have._

Then she rested her head against my chest and fell asleep.

Not only was it three months to learn more about fighting but three months for her to talk again.

When she looked up at me, when they told her I was to come with me. There was so much hope in her eyes. I am surprised it hadn't died yet. I told her about the arrangement and she showed no emotion but that night in her room she cried and cried. I wanted to comfort her but figured it would be better to let her work it out herself.

I was right.

The next morning she had a brighter face on, her shinning.

I explained the way I was going to deal with "the deal" and she nodded.

But that was three months ago.

The sun started to peak in the east and her eyes started to rise with it.

"Mmmm… Good morning Ares" She pulled herself off my chest stretching on the bed. Leaping up she grabbed my hand.

"Let's fight"

Running out to the courtyard she grabbed her armor slipping it on.

The black leather looked great on her. The dress molding perfectly to her body, just stopping before her knees and the sliver breast plate and arm guards sparkled in the morning sun.1

Our swords clashed.

She was good.

I watched as she parried, thrust and struck she was pushing through my defenses. She tripped forward giving a VERY clear view of her cleavage. My mind stopping was my down fall.

She flipped behind me her sword at my neck.

I knocked it aside pulling the blade away and a dagger soon replaced it.

"Congrats"

Her arms dropped to her sides dropping her weapons.

She squealed and leapt into my open arms. Her strong ones wrapping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Could I… No never mind"

"What is it princess? I will do everything I can within my power"

"Well…" She looked up at me with such sad eyes. Her bright blues eyes dimmed as she looked away from me off to the distance. "Could you take me home?"

The question shocked me. I never though she would want to see her old home the one before she was taken. But she never questioned the training I put her through the conditioning to make her a great fierce warrior. My Warrior Princess.

"Yes" And I wrapped my arms around her tightly and we left for Amphipolis, Thrace.

AN: Pretty cool eh?

It is basically Xena's regular armor but silver instead of gold.

Well not much longer but felt like a good place to cut off. Chapter five should be up real soon!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or any other characters associated with Xena Warrior Princess 'cause if I did her and Ares would be married and she would be a goddess… or this would have happened….

Other notes: Ares POV and AU

Seems to be Fate

Ch 5

The flash of blue light announced our presence. I put us down outside the skirts of the town so not to frighten anyone.

When did I care about that ever?

I took on another, less threatening appearance. Dressed in brown cloth and missing my jewelry and weapons.

Again, when did I begin to care?

Xena was in a simple blue shirt and skirt also missing her warrior garb.

Taking her arm we walked down the road noticing that it was fairly empty. Only a few people meandered about not making eye contact and going on with their businesses.

Towards the end of the road Xena's eyes lit up as she saw what I can only assume her old home.

She broke away from me, jogging and then full out running up to the gates.

It was a strong house seemed to carry a tavern with the small farm lands.

She stopped in front of the door and hesitantly reached to open it.

Before her hand closed around the door handle it swung open a blond girl with bright green eyes peering out.

"XENA" she flung herself at Xena crushing her in a hug.

From Xena's descriptions I knew it was her sister Gabrielle.

Two men came running from behind a barn and also flung themselves onto her.

"Oh my gods! Gabrielle! Toris! Lyceus!" She was swarmed with her family.

I trailed behind standing about a foot away from them.

They hugged and cried till Toris noticed my presence.

"Xena, who's the friend?"

I could tell he didn't like me. The older brother in him.

"Guys this is Arion. Arion these are my siblings" She gestured to her family.

"They look juts like your description." I tried to give my charming smile but failed. What if Xena wanted to stay? I would lose her and not just to her family but Caesar realizing she was gone would probably come back here looking for her. He would keep her away forever and this town would be in ruins.

"Well Xena I am happy your family is here. Um…" I wasn't good with goodbyes or anything of that matter "Well… here" I materialized a letter from behind me when touching reunions were happening.

"Read this latter, okay?"

Her hand touched mine as I passed it over and a shock went through me.

I had explained that I was happy she was home but she should worry that Caesar might come looking for her and should she need help I would always be there for her.

I smiled, nodded at the family and turned walking back down the road to the woods where we first made our entrance.

And left

AN: EEE!! SUPER SHORT!! But once again it seemed like a good place to stop…

Well sorry all who are waiting for updates….

Chapter six should then be up SUPER SOON!! I have some good ideas for it…. Some introductions of other gods from the Pantheon!!

Till Next Time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or any other characters associated with Xena Warrior Princess 'cause if I did her and Ares would be married and she would be a goddess… or this would have happened….

Other notes: Ares POV and AU

Seems to be Fate

Ch 6

Thumping down into my throne I stared at the pitch black walls of the Hall of war on Olympus. I felt so incredibly emotionally drained and tired.

I was a god, I shouldn't have felt tired.

A flash of gold and my brother made his entrance.

"Yo! Ares! Where is that hot chick I have seen you with lately?"

Lifting my head up I tired to muster up a glare.

"Hot chick?"

Xena was not some 'hot chick' she was…a force of nature. Strong and powerful and angry; she was so very angry, yet still sucking you into her life. Holding you close and not letting go. As if you wanted to.

But I had to.

I let go.

And for the first time in my existence I cried. I put my face into my hands and wept.

The God of War does not weep. But I did.

Apollo must have left. (Sorry if you didn't know it was him :P )

And I must have cried for a day straight.

All the pain and sorrow I left in myself for however long was gone.

I was empty.

I missed her. So much.

Sighing I noticed that my skull was flashing.

Not MY skull but a symbol of me. It held prayers or question I had received from followers. (Yeah its like an answering machine or voice mail)

I got up walking to the table by the door.

I lifted it up pressing its forehead to my own listening to what I had missed.

"My lord please bring my husband home…"

"Lord Ares where are you?"

"The war is going as planned in Briton my lord"

"MY LORD!! We are under attack, an ambush you must…." Screams filled the background and the voices went dead.

"The casualties are as follows… ummhum… everyone."

WHAT?!

FUCK!!

Which war was it?

Oh hells!

I went to the ambush site first hoping I could get there in time and fix it. But I go there and the camp laid in ruins.

Charred bodies littered the ground and the flag of Cornhar was stuck into to the ground.

I went to the other battle the one where I already knew it was lost.

Another waste land. But this looked like it used to be a town.

A lone figure stood in the middle of it all a sword dangling from their hands.

I squinted but could not see them.

I began to walk forward and the figure turned to look at me.

"Ares?"

She ran forward flinging herself into my arms.

"ARES!" She cried.

I looked down at her. Her hair matted her body caked in blood and her eyes.

They were hard and sharp and dangerous looking.

I was scared.

"Xena what happened?"

"They killed them all! Gabrielle, Lyces , Toris the whole town!!"

"I didn't know what to do. So I killed them all"

The town in ruins a fire must have broken out.

And Xena.

My sweet kind Xena.

She. Killed. Them. All.

Fuck

THE END

AN: OKAY!! Not really…. But it seems it would be cool to stop here and possibly write the next chapter as a sequel. I don't know yet. BUT HOLY SHIT!! Sorry. I didn't write this really. It wrote itself. I wanted a way to bring them back together and in my head I saw this happy little scene (see below I did write it!) and it was all warm and fuzzy. But this darkness of Xena is way cooler!!

Alternate ending

The warm and fuzzy kind:

I checked into both battles and neither looked well.

I guess this would teach me to not be so wrapped up in a mortal.

I walked through the last site. The one with all dead. It was so depressing. I switched to mortal garb and went to a little town about 20 miles east of there and saw a temple of mine. I walked up to it and sat on the cold marble steps.

I mused with the warm sun beating on my face.

"Ares?"

I looked up at whomever called my name.

They began to jog towards me.

The sun blinded me from who it was.

"ARES!"

She flung herself into my arms her hair smelling sweet and cool under my fingers.

"Xena! What are you doing here? Amphipolis is ten miles off."

"Gabrielle wanted some scrolls and ink for her writing and this is the closest town that carries them. Why are you here?"

"Just… musing. I missed you Xena"

"I have only been gone two days. But I miss you to Ares"

She hugged me and I felt so warm and happy I never wanted to let go.

"Come back with me?"

"I… uh. I will but not now. Okay? Give me a week with my family and I will come for you don't worry. I'll find you again"

"Xena?"

I saw Gabrielle of in the distance looking around

"I have to go know" She stretched up and kissed me.

A sweet soft kiss. I planned to deepen it when she slipped out of my arms and was gone.

My fingers went up to my lips and I closed my eyes.

She would come for me.

She would finally come home.

THE END

AN: Wow! That was not exactly how it was in my head but still. Happy warm fuzzy. Well I guess no matter what I will write the new chapter as a sequel story!!

AND!! If the readers would like I will write two sequels!!! One for the cold dark scary chapter and one for the warm light and fuzzy chapter.

But only if people request it or I go crazy and want to write fluff.

If not then the cold dark and scary it is!!!


	7. Thanks!

Thank you for reading "Seems to be Fate"! The story will continue in the Sequel "Army of Me" Please go to my profile page to find it and enjoy all the horrors that awaits Xena and Ares.


End file.
